blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Satoru Inoue
Satoru Inoue is formerly a member of the MOR, and is known by several other nicknames. Information Satoru was commonly known as the MOR's 'Blade of Death', in which he was known to be deadly on the battlefield. However, Satoru only resorts to violence in last ditch efforts when he can manage it. Satoru earned the nickname through eliminating the leaders of a former resistance, when in actuality, he spared them. Satoru was an undercover agent, though for who is currently unknown to anyone. He is responsible for freeing Kaemyn and Rue, and spreading the rumor of killing a former resistance leader. He became acquainted with a man named Vince, who he called his friend. He is intent on waking him up from his stupor. Prior to BlazBlue: Fate Reclamation At some point before the beginning of the series, Satoru trained Meifeng for a short time. Satoru took her in after he discovered her, and trained her in the use of the weapon he would eventually give to her. How he managed to obtain such a weapon is unknown. After the two separated, Satoru entered the MOR and quietly worked his way through the ranks. During some confusion, he took it upon himself to release Kaemyn and Rue from their cages and allow them a way of escaping. Afterwards, Satoru was part of the war in Otoko, and managed to keep what he did there a secret. While soldiers believed him to have slaughtered many of the resistance, he, instead, gave them an alternate means to escape. Many resistance members escaped Otoko for this reason. Not too long after, Satoru happened upon Leon, the leader of the resistance. While Leon had been on the run, Satoru devised the plan to have it sound as if he had found and slain the former leader. Thus, giving Leon the chance to move about in secrecy. Satoru was offered a promotion afterwards, but refused, and Vince took the promotion instead. BlazBlue: Fate Reclamation During the events of this game, Satoru met with Izumi, Akane, Kaleena, Rue, Kaemyn, and Soliece. Unfortunately, because of the new recruit into the MOR known as Tabor, Satoru was found out. He eventually was forced to fight Vince and eventually a mysterious man named Ire. He swore to repay the MOR for its sins. At the end of the game, he proposed that Leon, Caliber, Akane, Izumi, Kaleena, and himself come together, as he trained the four young warriors. Personality Satoru does not like to fight if he can avoid it. He separates fighting and training as two different things altogether. He does not like to spill blood when talking would work just as well. However, when he has no other choice, his techniques have been referred to as deadly, as some have even fled when he has arrived on the battlefield. Satoru is generally kind when off the battlefield. He enjoys talking with the people he protects and would not raise has hand against an innocent soul, no matter how much they may or may not despise him. In regards to his training style, Meifeng described it as, "An exhausting tough experience." She also made note that evenings could especially be rowdy, because there were times when Satoru would drink Sake. Appearance Satoru has green hair and wears a button down white shirt and black pants. He wears a jacket, but barely ever puts his arms through it. When he plans to show no mercy to his opponent, he throws his jacket off and places both hands on his hilt. He is occasionally known to be generally easy-going outside of battle and training. Musical Themes *'Blade of Death' - Satoru's theme during Fate Reclamation **'Blade of Truth' - Satoru's theme in the second game and onward (Sword of the Patriot - Rio Hamamoto) *'Crossing Blades' - Satoru vs. Vince *'Old Habits Die Hard' - Satoru vs. Meifeng *'Images' - Satoru vs. Masami (Maple Dream... from Touhou 3) Navigation Category:Male Character Category:A-tier Character Category:Protagonist Category:Iconoclast Saga Character